Charlie The Vlogger
by AaronReturn2005
Summary: A short retelling of the 1971 film Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory, but set in the present day with not much changed. Should've posted this earlier


Charlie was a successful teen vlogger on YouTube, but he always thought his house sucked. Living in a small house with all of his parents, he didn't really have anyone else to befriend as he didn't like his school (and regularly got paid through newspaper delivery). Grandpa Joe was easily his closest friend and appeared in a lot of his videos, but his fanbase always wondered why he lived with all his grandparents and not just his normal parents.

One day, Charlie saw an ad for the Wonka candy factory's new competition on TV, where people could search for the five hidden Golden Tickets in his chocolate bars and they could attend a visit to the Wonka factory and lifetime's supply of chocolate. All of a sudden, some things made sense since he always had to pass their factory on the way home since he lived close to them. Charlie told Grandpa Joe why they were doing a competition like this.

"It's called a marketing scheme", he explained to him. "You see, years ago Wonka had to close his factory due to an incident where people were stealing his recipes. Nothing is the same now. I've heard rumours about his factory, including his orange-faced "oompa-loompa" workers and how dangerous testing new products are. I think it's terrible".

As the weeks rolled, the first four holders were interviewed on various TV news channels. They included Augustus Gloop, a greedy child, Violet Beauregarde, a chewing-gum lover, Veruca Salt, a spoiled brat and Mike Teavee, a heavy media addict. Charlie really wanted to be one of those kids, and just act like a wimp there.

Near the end of the competition's deadline, Charlie finds a silver dollar in the gutter and buys a Wonka bar from the corner candy store, which happens to have the very last golden ticket. Charlie posts a video of the family's reaction on YouTube, but the deadline happens to be very close too. This gets him some street interviews, and he feels proud of it.

However, Charlie is very suspicious on the factory and really wants to see what happens to the other ticker holders, so he plans on bringing his camera and Grandpa Joe to the factory

The 1st of October has arrived, and he saw a familiar face at the door, Willy Wonka. He took them through the small entry to the "Chocolate Room", and from there the kids had a magical place to explore. However, this wasn't good for Augustus Gloop, who drowned in the chocolate river and ended up going through the pipe. Charlie knew something was going on, and hoped he'd find a way to survive this dreaded factory.

After a creepy boat ride (complete with Wonka singing a creepy tune), they arrived in the Testing Room and explored it for themselves. Violet wasn't having a good time, as she tested a 3-course chewing gum and turned into a large blueberry.

Meaning, Charlie and Joe came across the Fizzy-Lifting Drinks room and tested it for themselves. Over fears of a near-death incident, they both survived the test by burping. Veruca Salt then saw an even more violent near-death incident when she started demanding for a golden egg-laying goose and accidentally fell into a garbage chute right after a musical number, and so did her father. Charlie knew he was going to leave this unedited in the final cut. After a showcase of some "making ultra-large chocolate bars the exact size as you see on TV" technology following a soda-powered vehcile test, Mike Teavee wanted to try it for himself and ended up turning very tiny.

Charlie, the lucky survivor had to sit down with Wonka as he tried to clear up the "fizzy-lifting drink" issue and if he was the sole winner or not. He turned out to be that, and then went on his great glass elevator to his home, explaining to him that "you could take control of the factory himself", thinking he might "want it now", quoting Veruca Salt. But it wasn't going to happen this very moment, as Charlie still had to edit the video together and publish it to YouTube.

Following the release of Charlie's new vlog, which detailed everything that happened during the trip the news were up to no good despite being his most successful video by that point.


End file.
